Problem: $\left(-9x + 10\right)\left(3x - 10\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -9x \cdot \left(3x - 10\right) + 10 \cdot \left(3x - 10\right)$ $= \left( -9x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -9x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -27x^2 + \left( -9x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -27x^2 + \left( 90x + 30x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -27x^2 + 120x + \left( 10 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= -27x^2 + 120x - 100$